


Fucking Up the System

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gift Fic, Jail Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, Sex panther!Daryl, Shameless Smut, slutty rookie!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon had never been arrested. The only time he'd ever been to the jailhouse was when he had to bail out his dumbass brother. That all changes one night when he gets tossed behind bars on a trumped up charge. When the sexy cop he'd seen around town shows up outside his cell, he discovers just how <i>hard</i> it can be to spend a night in the drunk tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Up the System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> This was written very specifically for MermaidSheenaz. She approached me with this idea in June that has led to countless hours of filthy musing and overall good times! We share a Rickyl brain and I love her to death! But enough with the mush.
> 
> This was supposed to be a b-day gift, but I struggled with the title and other things, which led to me sitting on it for awhile. Since I'm starting NaNoWriMo in a few days and will be taking a brief hiatus from fanfic'ing (and have been blocked on [Inferno](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3242453/chapters/7064978)), I thought it was about time I posted something so you don't forget about me. 8D Enjoy!

Daryl had seen him before, the baby-faced rookie cop with dark corkscrew locks sticking out every which way, an unblemished face, and the kind of brilliantly blue eyes that were good at hiding secrets. He was pretty sure that angular jaw would fit perfectly in his palm. And those lips? Fuck! Those lips were made for sin.

Yes, Daryl had seen him before and not just when he’d have to come down to the station with a week’s worth of beer money to bail out his dumbass brother. He knew those blue eyes would be following him as soon as he hit the door, and not in the same way that dickbag Walsh would watch him either. 

No, his little Rookie looked at him with a different kind of heat in his eyes, with a different meaning to the word _dirty_ that was floating around that pretty little head of his.

He’d seen him at the bar two counties over a time or two. Or seven. In a rundown establishment that catered to a certain kind of clientele, ones not exactly welcomed with open arms in their neck of the woods. Rookie would watch him there too, watch him pick up a guy and stumble out the back with him.

Daryl only knew this because he was watching him do the same thing, finding some random hookup, except the pretty boy would usually stumble out the front. 

But that night was different. It wasn’t Merle that Walsh hauled in, even though it should’ve been. Daryl was just there to drag a drunk Merle home from his favorite titty bar. He didn’t throw one goddamn punch in that fight but they busted him anyway. He wasn’t worried, the videos and witnesses would clear him, but the damn pig threw him in the drunk tank for the night. First time in all his thirty-eight years that he’d ever seen in the inside of a jail cell while his idiot brother got away scot-free.

Everyone watched as Walsh strutted him through the station all high and mighty like he bagged him a good one. Daryl let him have his day because maybe tonight would be his night. That was his intention when he tossed a wink Rookie’s way, slow and deliberate and as seductively as he could manage in a pair of King County bracelets.

For his part, the younger man only swallowed, the bob of his Adam’s apple the only thing giving him away. But Daryl had set the trap, and he had all night to sit and wait for the fly to come his way for a little taste of honey.

***

The cell was drab and drafty, beige walls and a thin mattress laid out on a cheap bunk. A rusty spring poked him in the ass when he sat down and the stainless steel toilet ran constantly. He wasn’t sure if it was broken or just used as some sort of psychological torture technique. It was pretty effective at grating on his last nerve. And the damn light bulb in the hall kept flickering, too.

He’d been stretched out on the bunk for two hours staring off into space before he heard the squeak of the door to the holding cells opening followed by a gentle thud indicating that it closed. 

“You don’t strike me as the kind to hit an officer,” Rookie said.

Daryl scoffed and sat up, swinging his legs off the side, “Hmm, maybe not all ya’ll pigs are as dumb as dirt after all.”

“Yeah well, Shane is an ass. Even if ya did hit ‘im, he woulda probably deserved it.”

“And you wouldn’t, Officer Boy Scout?” he asked as he stood and approached the bars of the cell, slipping both arms through nice and easy. 

“Nah, and it’s Officer Rick Grimes. I just came to tell ya I called your brother and someone’s on their way to pick you up.”

Daryl side eyed him before letting his steel blues take a long, exaggerated tour over that tight, lithe body of his, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he took in the obvious outline of a hardening cock in Rookie’s trousers. 

He could tell those cameras weren’t working up in the corner and the boy didn’t have to come and tell him someone was on his way. He was just a horny little fucker, and Daryl wondered if he had any idea what he was getting himself into. “Tha’s too bad. And here I thought ya were a pretty lookin’ altar boy come ta worship my cock.”

“Fuck you,” Rick spat but made no move to leave.

Daryl knew why too. The slutty, clean cut, Boy Scout wanted his cock, probably even liked the fact that the redneck, greased up, piece of white trash was behind bars while he got it. The whole thing was a huge fuck you to the system. And Dixons had always been good at fucking up the system.

“Nah, but I’ll fuck _you_...and that pretty little mouth a’ yours.” Daryl grinned one of the salacious grins he’d cultivated over the years, punctuating his point with the swipe of his tongue over his upper lip. 

“I’ve seen you around, y’know?”

“Like what ya see?” 

Rick didn’t have to answer, Daryl watched those azure eyes dance over him as slow and smooth as molasses on a cold day, the younger man’s cheeks flushing the slightest shade of pink, and Daryl wanted to see the rest of him do the same. His dick was starting to throb at the thought alone.

“You go to that bar a lot?” Rick asked, quirking a brow, hands on his hips in what Daryl thought was probably his best intimidating cop stance. It probably worked too, just not on him. 

Daryl didn’t want to show his hand so he just shrugged. “This is startin’ to feel like an interrogation. What do ya say we give that pretty little mouth of yours somethin’ ta do other than talk?” he said, reaching out to cup Rick’s jaw—that did in fact fit his palm perfectly. 

When Rick didn’t pull away, didn’t even flinch, Daryl knew he had him hooked. He flashed a smug smile and traced Rick’s luscious lips with the pad of his thumb before moving his oil-stained hand around to card through those glorious ringlets. He brought their mouths together through the bars, which had to be both the hottest and most awkward kiss he’d ever had.

Rick’s pupils were blackening and his breath growing shallow when they parted. “Shouldn’t be doin’ this,” he said. “Could get caught, fired…Shane could—”

Daryl cut him off, fisting his hand tighter in his hair and slotting their mouths together as best as he could considering the circumstances. The kisses were sloppy and shallow, neither able to tilt their heads too much, but that didn’t matter much to Daryl when Rick got started on his belt.

He pulled back, taking Rick’s bottom lip with him as far as he could before watching it snap back into place, ruby red from his teeth marks. “On yer knees boy.”

Rick hesitated for a fraction of a second, the gears turning in his head that were probably telling him _NO!_ , but Daryl wasn’t ready to throw this fishy back now that he had him on his line. He conjured up his best _come hither_ look—eyes half hooded, lips parted—and hoped it worked. 

Rick stole a look down the hall, but that did it. He hit his knees and undid Daryl’s pants to work them down his sweaty thighs. Daryl couldn’t tell if the a/c was out or if it was Rookie making him so damn hot, but his palms were starting to sweat and he felt a droplet roll down the back of his neck.

Rick looked up at him with glittering eyes eager to please as he pulled down the waistband of Daryl’s boxers, the leaking member hanging heavy and happy now out of its confines. The Rookie then fisted his cock and gave him a few awkward pumps through the bars until he hardened fully in his hand. 

Daryl moved forward until his hips were pressed into the cool metal. It was unfortunate that Rick wouldn’t be deep throating him, but he still planned to fuck his filthy little mouth as best as he could. Maybe when he got out they could do it properly. 

He combed a hand through his delectable curls as he grinned downward, “This what ya want, little Boy Scout?”

Rick nodded, the look in his eyes one of slight intimidation. Daryl had a feeling he wouldn’t have been as comfortable with this if it hadn’t been for the bars between them. It was okay though, because those petal-soft lips started to flutter on his aching prick and he knew he would’ve robbed a goddamn bank to get thrown in the slammer just for that. 

Rick placed wet kisses on the tip and slowly sucked the head into the silken heat of his mouth, his tongue briefly teasing the sensitive rim underneath. Daryl’s eyes may’ve rolled back in his skull at that. Or maybe that was just the stupid light bulb flickering out. It was hard to tell in his current state of delirium. 

“ ‘S’at all ya got, Officer?” Daryl taunted, holding back his moans of appreciation; the boy hadn’t earned those yet.

Rick gave a short hum before delving down his shaft as far as he could go, a deft tongue swirling around the tip on every upward bob. He had a hand on Daryl’s hip through the bars, the other moving to cup his quickly tightening balls as he lightly squeezed and rolled them in his hand. Daryl let out a rumbling, and very involuntary moan as sparks shot out from every synapsis in his body.

Shit! Maybe the kid had a little more experience than he originally thought. 

It didn’t take much before Daryl was close; watching Rick devour him repeatedly had his bones wound up tight. He pulled the rookie off of him by the hair, a string of saliva connecting them as the combination of spit and precum dribbled down the younger man’s chin. And wasn’t that a sight? He committed it to memory in case this was a one off.

“Well, ain’t you a little cock slut!” Daryl smirked. Rick’s cheeks were so flushed and rosy that it looked like he had on rouge, his bright red lips, so plump and slick with spit, held the slightest hint of a smile. He looked so fucking perfect! “So fucking pretty.”

Daryl gave his hair a little yank and Rick leaned his head back. He traced Rookie’s lips with the tip of his cock before slipping himself back into that all-consuming heat, his breath coming out in staccatoed beats as he did his best not to give in to the building pressure in his body.

Rick got the message to slow down and began to lap at the underside of his cock, tracing veins up to the tip before kissing his way back down as far as he could go through the barrier. He grabbed the base of his length and looked up under his lashes for Daryl to give him guidance. 

“Tell me how ya want it _Office Grimes_ ,” Daryl said after clearing the dryness from his throat.

“Want ya ta come in my mouth,” Rick replied.

“Yer momma not teach ya any manners?” Daryl chided, lightly pulling on his curls. God he loved those curls.

“Will you please come in my mouth?” he gruffly muttered.

Daryl gave a small chuckle and Rick hungrily took his thick member back into his mouth without further prompting and swallowed him down with a ravenous grace, the intense suction curling Daryl’s toes. He let out a loud moan but was able to stifle a cry of pleasure by biting at his lip. Fuck those damn bars! He wanted to ram his cock down Rick’s throat, wanted to make him choke on his dick.

“Fuck…gettin’ close,” Daryl rasped. 

Rick dug his nails into Daryl’s hip, breaking skin and leaving his mark in the flesh. The hunter tangled his fingers in his hair and began to thrust as best he could into that succulent heat, doing his damnedest to bring Rick’s mouth further onto him. He looked down into watery, dark eyes and pulled back, allowing Rick to catch his breath every few strokes, before continuing his incessant pace. 

He could get used to the sight of the pretty-faced rookie on his knees. He’d never seen anything quite like the way his cock disappeared into that fervent mouth or the feel of his lips stretched out over his sensitive flesh or the intensity of those deep blue eyes as he sucked him down. He’d be reliving this night for a long time.

“ ‘Bout ta give ya a taste, pretty boy,” Daryl said, unable to hold back much longer after gazing down at his Rookie so willing to please. 

Daryl plunged his cock between his lips and continued to hammer into that beautiful wet warmth until the pressure of his release overtook his resolve. He pulled Rick down his shaft with both hands as far as he could, and held the younger man in place as he came with a muffled cry sending a jet of spunk shooting down his Rick’s throat.

“Fuck!” Daryl growled, his neck snapping back, as his whole body shivered with his orgasm. 

He let go of Rick’s hair and watched as he slowly pulled back gasping for air, the cop’s chest heaving just as much as his. He cupped that chiseled jaw and rubbed a soothing thumb over the Rookie’s burning cheeks, smiling when the younger man leaned into his touch. 

“Next time, I might fuck that tight little ass a’ yers through these damn bars. Might be worth a mark on my record,” Daryl winked as he watched Rick wipe the spit and come from his face. 

“Thought ya didn’t do it,” he replied as he got to his feet.

He smirked as Rookie smudged a drop of the their lovely mixture on his shirt when he tried to wipe it off. “I didn’t, but I woulda if I’da known what kinda service they had in here.”

“Grimes!” Walsh hollered from the end of the hall. They both jerked their heads towards his voice even though Daryl couldn’t see him. Instead, he scrambled to get his pants up and fastened as the heavy footprints grew near.

“What the hell ya doin’ in here, rookie?” Shane continued, eyeing Daryl in the cell when he came into view. “Came to check out the latest attraction?”

Daryl scowled at the prick cop, but not because he was an ass, but because he didn’t want anyone calling _Officer Grimes_ ‘rookie’ but him. 

“His ride’s here,” Rick said, obviously bullshitting his way out of their little rendezvous.

“I know, I came ta get ‘im,” Shane said, rolling his eyes.

“Guess I beat ya to it.”

“Guess you did,” the senior officer winked at Rick, and Daryl wished he’d have hit him when he had the chance.

 

*****

Rick wasn’t sure what it was about the dirty Redneck that he was drawn to, but he absolutely was. Maybe it was a rite of passage, his first older man, and the man was older judging by the faint sprinkling of gray in his beard. It kind of made him want to grow his own. He could grow a killer beard. Maybe Redneck would appreciate it, maybe he liked beard burn…but why the hell did he have the urge to find out?

After Shane took the Dixon through processing, he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up as best as he could. His cock had made a mess of his pants even though he hadn’t climaxed, and he had the man’s come drying around his mouth. His hair was slightly disheveled, but thankfully no one seemed to notice. It was the late shift after all.

Daryl was gone by the time he left the men’s room; that only marginally disappointed him. Rick had seen him at that seedy bar he went to pick up guys but he’d never had the balls to approach him. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the Dixon reputation or because of the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach when he looked at the greasy mechanic with his cutoff sleeves and shaggy leather vest.

He wasn’t about to admit to that. At twenty-three, he was much too young to settle down; there were still a lot of dicks out there he hadn’t sucked, but the one he just had was pretty spectacular. He smiled at the thought of having crossed another off his list. Doing so through the bars of the holding cell wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done, but the idea of someone, Shane, coming in and catching them added another level to the thrill of it all.

But he was pretty sure that would be the end of it. Dixon got his rocks off and Rick got to cross one of his fantasies off his list. Several, actually: older man, at work, with a ‘criminal’. Damn he was a filthy bastard.

The rest of his shift was boring and he couldn’t help but fidget in his chair all night. Shane called him on it once, but he was dying to get home and either find a booty call or take care of the hard-on he’d been trying to stifle since Daryl walked in. His mind wouldn’t stop wondering what it would’ve been like to have more of him, to let Daryl take him, and fuck him without the damn bars between them.

A boy could dream.

He was relieved at three in the morning and went out to his cruiser. Donnelly, his partner, let him take it home because he couldn’t get his kids in the back seat. He didn’t care; he liked driving around town in a police car. It fucked with people’s heads a lot. He hadn’t bothered to change because he needed to stop by the bar before it closed. 

And he may’ve abused his power and turned on the sirens a time or two. But in his defense, he was getting desperate. Daryl had left him a mess and he needed to find someone to make him forget that beautiful cock or to fuck him while he pretended it was the scruffy Redneck. Chances were high that it would end up being the latter. 

Rick pulled up in the parking lot off to the side of the building. It was close to last call but there were still plenty of cars around. He turned off the engine and unbuttoned the top buttons on his uniform shirt. After a quick look in the mirror and running his hands through his unkempt hair—the motion reminding him of his Redneck—he stepped out.

“Need more cock?” asked a familiar voice behind him before he’d even shut the door.

He was startled and jumped before spinning around, hand instinctively reaching for his gun. “Shit, Dixon! Don’cha know better than to sneak up on a cop?” He slammed the door harder than necessary as his shoulders gradually relaxed.

Daryl scoffed at him and rolled his grey blue eyes. Rick had to look away, momentarily sweeping the area for patrons, as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Of course, it didn’t help that someone as breathtaking as Daryl was standing before him. He really shouldn’t have been so attracted to someone like him, all rough and jagged, when he himself was so clean-shaven that he could pass as a fucking porcelain doll.

Maybe that was part of the appeal, something about opposites attracting. Or maybe Daryl was just that strange kind of sexy that everyone was drawn to, like magnetic north. 

“What’d you come here for? Me blowin’ ya wasn’t enough?” Rick asked, forcing himself to make eye contact while ignoring the twinge of something like jealousy that was welling up inside him. He really didn’t want to know the answer, and he shouldn’t have been getting so worked up over a one-time thing. 

“Guess not,” Redneck drawled, taking a drag on the cigarette he was smoking, cheeks caving in and accentuating his cheekbones. Rick wouldn’t mind giving him something else he could hollow out those cheeks with because that was a sight to behold. 

Daryl took a long drag on his cigarette and dropped it to the ground where he twisted it into the gravel of the parking lot with the toe of his boot. “I could site ya for litterin’,” Rick pointed out, nodding to the extinguished butt.

Daryl stepped closer to him and blew the smoke into his face, “What’s the fine?”

 _A piece of that ass,_ he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t get the words out, not when Daryl was smashing his lips into his. And this time they did it right, all hard angles and rolling tongues, Daryl’s hand tangled in his hair, and fuck if it didn’t feel like it belonged there.

He was pressed into the cruiser, Daryl’s stiff length rubbing against his thigh, his own hips desperate to find some kind of friction for his own. The heady smell of smoke, leather, and motor oil titillated his senses just as much as the body rutting against him did, every part of him frantic for more, and he wondered if that was how junkies felt after a hit.

“Fuck me,” Rick breathed.

And Daryl was already reaching for his belt before he replied, “Already told ya I would. Think I’d lie to a pretty little thing like you?” 

Rick squeezed his eyes shut when calloused fingers coiled around his cock just right. His forehead fell to Daryl shoulder and he had to think of stupid things like baseball to keep from going off right then. He wasn’t a teenager anymore and really wanted to last long enough for the older man to be somewhat impressed with his stamina.

“Turn around an’ place yer hands on the hood, _Officer Boy Scout_ ,” Daryl commanded, and Rick complied, his body starting to vibrate with wanton need to be filled by this man in anyway he would be willing to oblige.

Daryl pulled down his slacks and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Rick’s tighty-whities that he felt like an idiot for wearing, but he was a bachelor who was a few days past laundry day. Daryl kneaded the flesh of his ass with skilled hands and crouched down behind him. He pulled his cheeks apart and blew on his pucker, chuckling when Rick clenched at the breeze.

“You want my dick in your greedy little hole, don’cha?”

“God, yes!”

“So fuckin’ impatient. You are a little slut.”

“Please, just fuck me,” Rick whined. He wasn’t above begging. Not tonight, not for the hot Redneck with the most delicious cock he’d ever tasted.

He heard a pop that he hoped was the top of a bottle of lube. The cool gel that trailed down the cleft of his ass confirmed his suspicions, as did the finger spreading the lube around his opening before sinking into him. The stretch was exactly what he’d needed all night, and it wasn’t long until he was thrusting back on the digit. Daryl hastily added another, then another. It seemed he wasn’t the only one anxious to move things along.

His head lulled back when the tip of a finger brushed his prostate, but Daryl pulled back, either being a colossal tease or knowing he wouldn’t last very long if he continued to hit that spot. After a little more prep than was probably necessary, he heard crinkling behind him. He turned his head in time to see Daryl rip open the foil of a condom wrapper with his teeth.

“Can’t be too careful. I see that trash ya leave here with some nights,” he smirked as he stood up.

“At least I go out the front door with mine,” he fired back.

He watched Daryl roll the condom on his cock then felt him fist a hand in the back of his shirt. He not too gently pushed Rick down onto the hood of his cruiser. And what a sight that must’ve been: a rookie in uniform getting bent over the hood of a cop car by a leather-clad biker in the parking lot of a seedy gay bar. His fantasies had nothing on that.

Rick looked around again to make sure no one was watching, but he hadn’t noticed anyone leaving the bar since he’d gotten there. And he did park off to the side. He’d seen people getting pretty frisky in the parking lot before, but they usually made it inside the cars before they started humping.

He couldn’t say he minded anyone watching him get split open by Daryl’s cock, especially when he started pushing in, the stretch and the blistering heat of that impressive piece of man inside him had the world falling away around him. There was only him, the dirty Redneck, and every point where their bodies met. 

Daryl was a little bigger than he was used to; he knew that from the blowjob. He knew if he was able to do it right, he’d have a hard time taking him all in, but he was willing to try, willing to let Daryl fuck his mouth any time he wanted. He thought he gave pretty good head, but the bars had put him at a disadvantage earlier. Maybe Daryl would give him a chance at redemption. 

The older man slid in and out of him real slow a few times before driving forward with a powerful jolt of his hips. Rick couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as he hit his prostate. He had to reach down and grip the base of his dick to keep himself from unloading too quickly. It was just too good to be over so soon.

Then it was just the ebb and flow of hips, both Daryl’s and his own back to meet him. He wasn’t sure if the car was moving, but his attempts at scrambling for purchase on the smooth white surface were pretty fucking futile. There was nothing to hang onto; he was at Daryl’s mercy as he pumped into his slick hole, the whole experience unlike anything had ever experienced before, Daryl filling him and spreading him open in ways that would take him a lifetime to forget.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight!” Daryl hissed behind him, his fingers digging into bare hips. “Ya gonna come for me, pretty boy? Come like the dirty little boy ya really are?”

“Yes…fuck!” he whimpered as he started to tug on his dripping dick, the tightness in his balls almost excruciating as he approached the edge of the abyss because this was the unknown, this fuck was on a whole other level, and he wondered what other places his grimy Redneck could take him. 

“Come on then,” the raspy voice commanded, and how could he deny it anything?

At that he let himself go, the orgasm he’d been holding back all night hitting him like a fucking two ton bullet as he painted the side of the cruise in spurts of sticky whiteness. Daryl slammed into him a few more times before the muscles of his ass contracted around him so violently that he was forced to pull out.

“On yer knees,” Daryl said. “Ya look so pretty down there,” he panted.

Rick spun around—his pants still around his ankles—and dropped down to the ground. Daryl pulled off the condom and tossed it aside while he continued to stroke his cock. He was inches away from Rick’s face when he exploded all over him, hot come raining down on him as _his_ Redneck released his load all over his face.

“ ‘S’at how ya keep that face so smooth?” Daryl snickered as Rick licked the man’s come off his lips.

His words failed him when Daryl bent down and ran his tongue across one of his cheeks, lapping up his own come. Rick would need a good thirty minutes before he could go again, but that didn’t stop his flaccid cock from twitching and begging for more as it hung heavy and lax between his legs. Because that was just hot as sin!

Daryl straightened up, heavy-lidded eyes staring down at him. Rick wasn’t sure if he should stand up yet or even if he could without his legs giving out after all that, but the gravel was starting to dig into his knees now that his high was wearing off. He kept his eyes on Daryl’s, though, willing to follow the older man’s lead. 

Rick tracked Daryl’s eyes as he looked down at his badge. A drop of come had landed on the shiny brass star and Daryl reached out to scoop up the pearlescent bead with his thumb. He moved his hand upward and jammed the thumb into Rick’s mouth where he lapped and sucked the fleshy appendage clean; the salty, bitter tang a combination of come, lube, grease, and god only knew what else. 

“You work tomorrow?” Daryl asked as he tucked himself into his jeans.

“No,” Rick managed to say, his voice hoarse from sucking in air like he was dying mere moments ago.

“Be here around ten,” Daryl said, but Rick couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a command. 

Before he could ask for clarification—not that it mattered either way—Daryl leaned down again and ran his tongue up the drizzle of come he felt clinging to his chin. Then Daryl was sealing lips over his, kissing him hard, and Rick couldn’t keep the moan from bubbling up in his throat. 

It was over far too quickly for his liking, but he was so inebriated by the whole experience that all he could do was watch as Daryl grabbed the condom, the wrapper, and even the cigarette butt and walk away leaving the cock-spent, come-covered, rookie cop quite literally hanging in the breeze.


End file.
